


Sunset, Ocean and You.

by ahoeonlyforjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoeonlyforjunhoe/pseuds/ahoeonlyforjunhoe
Summary: Junhoe got dragged by his bestfriend, Jiwon.I suck at describing. lmao.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sunset, Ocean and You.

Junhoe pulled out his hand and feel the breeze of the wind through his fingers. He can feel the strong and cold breeze brought by the north sea. 

He was supposed to be in a concert right now, to his favorite band concert, specifically. He made a lot of effort and he had gone through a lot just to bought that exclusive tickets, but due to unfortunate events he was stuck with his bestfriend. Kim Jiwon.

"Hey, Junhoe you hungry? Coz I am." Jiwon asked while looking for some restaurant nearby. 

"Yeah sure." He answered, feeling exhausted with the 5 hour ride he surely need foods.

"You still mad?" Jiwon managed to park the car on a small diner near the gasoline station. 

"Don't talk to me, I'm kinda hungry hyung."

"Atleast you still call me hyung. Okay then, no talking. Let's just eat." Jiwon acted zipping his lips and proceeded to get out of the car as well as junhoe.

They settled on the table where there's a glass window showing the beauty of the sky and the whole place. It was a quiet area, serene and blissful. It can also be a romantic place for couples though.

They ate quietly. Junhoe was still mad because he was dragged by Jiwon and he unfortunately ditched the first ever concert of his favorite band on their town.

He didn't have the chance to asked the reason why Jiwon dragged him because as soon as he was seated on the car he got really mad and if he's mad, talking about it is not really a good idea because it will just worsen his mood. 

He was staring outside, drinking his coffee, when his phone vibrated. 

He was about to see the notification when jiwon's thumb slowly touch his lower lip, wiping the coffee in it.

"You got something here, you big baby." Jiwon smiled and wipe it.

His heart did a somersault. 

Did he mentioned he was damn in love with his bestfriend? Yes, he is. And the said man wasn't aware about it.

"Don't touch me. I'm mad at you." Junhoe tried avoiding Jiwon's gaze but he was too mesmerized by his hyung's face. He was always bright, like the sun. He has a calm face that would stop all of junhoe's chaos. The way his face crinkle when he laughs, it is too adorable that he can't stop his self from pinching the latter's cheek...so, he did.

"Umm...junhoe?" Jiwon made a what-on-earth-are-you-doing face.

So junhoe panicked. He can't be discover now!

He pinched his hyung's cheek hard that the latter yelp and tap his hands right away.

"That's for dragging me away from my favorite people!!" 

"That hurts!" Junhoe glared for the last time and went to the car.

He put his earphone and played his favorite song.

After a few minutes Jiwon calmly entered the car and threw a short look on him before starting the car.

The road trip was silent. They had their own music. Somehow, the silence felt right in spite of the thousand hidden feelings.

They arrived at their destination after one and a half hour. And Junhoe's mood immediately changed. He witnessed how the blue sky turned into amber hue as the sun waved it's goodbye, it was perfect! It was like the sun was kissing the ocean and it felt surreal to witness this. It is one of junhoe's favorite thing to witness along with weddings and baby christening, yep, he's definitely a sappy person.

He ran towards the sea and touch the burning sand. Oh God, he love this place! It was totally worth it.

Junhoe smiled and glanced to Jiwon.

"Hyung! This felt amazing!" Junhoe approach Jiwon who was now sitting on the sand.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I super love it! Why did you bring me here anyway?" Junhoe asked, he felt warm but he was a bit confused why his hyung brought him here.

"You dumbass, you really forgot?" Jiwon asked, completely astounded on his bestfriend's forgetful memory.

"Why? Is it your birthday?" 

"No! It's your birthday pabo-ya!" Jiwon laughed and punch junhoe's shoulder.

Junhoe was a bit surprised, he really has a poor memory. He doesn't even remember his own birthday. A complete fool.

"And..." Jiwon became serious. Junhoe turned to him and curiously look at his hyung's face.

"And what?"

"Umm, I've...I've been wanting to tell you this. Ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew it already. But I was too afraid to admit it, well.. it took me like 5 years or so to admit it and 10 years to confess this to you. Well yeah, I guess this is the right time to say it... I'm madly, deeply and truly in love with you."

To say junhoe was surprised was understatement. He was overwhelmed by the sudden confession. He's bestfriend whom he was in love for his whole life was suddenly uttering unbelievably words to him... it felt unreal. This must be a dream...

He pinched his cheeks, slap his face and punch his shoulder. And it hurts, so this must be real.

He glanced back to Jiwon. He was glowing with the amber hue of the sun reflecting on his eyes, he looks ethereal.

"I don't know what to say hyung..."

"Just say yes."

"What's the question?"

"Will you be my bestfriend, boyfriend and my lifetime partner?"

His eyes were ready to cry at the moment but he tried not to because he doesn't want to ruin this beautiful and perfect time of his life.

"You already know the answer hyung."


End file.
